Dance of Love
by existence555
Summary: Would it help if I said you looked beautiful?" Minato grinned. "Would it help if I said the last guy that told that ended up in the hospital?" Kushina retorted. A MinaKushi oneshot where he asks her to dance.


**A/N: I was trying to fit this into my MinaKushi story, but it stood better alone. Review, please!! You don't know how much reviews mean to me. It just takes a click and a teensy bit of typing :)**

A weary blonde plopped himself down into the empty chair beside Kushina. The bored girl looked at him curiously. He was Konoha's Yellow Flash, Namikaze Minato, a talented shinobi that wasn't lacking in the looks department either.

"Uzumaki Kushina," she introduced herself, sticking her hand out.

"Namikaze Minato," he replied, shaking it with a smile.

Jiraiya was sending him a look that told Minato that he needed to keep dancing. Minato was slated to become the next Hokage, but there were other people competing for the position. That's why Minato had to prove that he could do Konoha proud in social events like this dance where people from many villages were attending. He looked over the girl next to him. He'd heard stories about this one, a kunoichi known as much for her beauty as she was for her fierce spirit.

"Want to dance?" he asked awkwardly.

She wrinkled up her nose in distaste. Dancing was a girly thing and she'd never been good at it anyway.

"No thanks," Kushina declined.

Minato groaned. He was tired of dancing with girls that made him feel like he had to come out and propose to them. He had been sure that this independent yet charming girl wouldn't be too bad of a partner, so he tried to charm her.

"Would it help if I said you looked beautiful?" Minato grinned.

"Would it help if I said the last guy that told me that ended up in the hospital?" Kushina retorted, raising her eyebrows in amusement.

He threw back his head and laughed, a little too long. Kushina supposed that he was nervous, but why?

"Just one dance," he pleaded. "You're not interested in marriage, right?"

"Not at all," she shrugged.

"Thank God," Minato sighed. "So are you willing to give me one dance?"

"Fine," Kushina accepted, allowing herself to smile. "Just one, okay? I was born with two left feet."

It was just her luck that a slow song started playing as Minato pulled her out onto the dance floor. Kushina hesitantly wrapped her arms around his neck as he placed his hands on her hips. After a few moments they were swaying together as if they had done this more than a hundred times.

"Seems like there's a right foot in there somewhere," Minato whispered.

Kushina didn't reply, but she felt her cheeks warm at the compliment. Why was this happening now? She had never fallen for a guy before, so who did this guy think he was, attracting her to him?

"You're not too shabby yourself," she answered brightly, hoping she hadn't given her feelings away.

"Thanks," Minato smiled.

They continued on in silence until the song ended a few minutes later. Kushina was glad to be done with it, especially because of all the jealous glares that were burning into the back of her head. She felt a sting of anger. Minato wasn't theirs. Certainly he wasn't hers either, but why were they so creepily possessive?

"Wait," Minato said, keeping a firm hold on her waist.

"Don't push it Namikaze," she growled. "I promised one dance and one dance only."

"Come on fire head," he teased.

Kushina shook her head vehemently, her aforementioned red locks going flying. Then again, she wasn't sure if he had been talking about her hair or her personality.

"No," she rolled her eyes.

"You scared?" Minato murmured.

He usually wouldn't have tried to taunt her into dancing with him again (well maybe with this particular girl he would), but he was desperate to get away from the women that were trying to reel him in like a fish on a hook.

"No!" she protested with a steely look in her eyes.

"Then dance with me," Minato dared her, innocently looking at her.

"Fine!" Kushina exclaimed.

It was another slow song and it didn't take too long for them to fall into the same rhythm. Kushina could still feel the jealousy drilling into her skull, but somehow it was okay. They danced wordlessly, but it was magnificent. Kushina had had enough by the end of this song, so she moved to sit back down.

"Kushina," Minato said softly.

"Yes?" she turned around.

The surprised look didn't even have time to spread across her face. Before she knew it, Kushina was being enveloped in a gentle kiss, complete with soft lips and dancing tongues.

"W-w-why?" she stammered, trying to hide her disbelief.

"Thanks," Minato replied.

She looked at him with a perplexed expression. She still didn't get it.

"For dancing with me," he added.

"Don't mention it," Kushina muttered, turning red.

"I meant it," Minato assured her. "It was really nice."

"I meant it when I said not to mention it," Kushina shot back.

Minato laughed. Kushina inwardly rolled her eyes as she realized that she felt a little happier when she knew she was making him laugh. She stormed off without another word.

* * *

**_Two years later..._**

"You're not really interested in marriage, right?" Minato asked, grinning.

"What makes you say that?" Kushina frowned.

They were quite a sight to see, the tomboyish girl peacefully lying on top of the new Hokage like they were born just to share that moment. His arms were casually wrapped around her as if he never wanted to let her go, and the usually restless kunoichi was still, just basking in their simple glory.

"Well when you first met me, that's what you said," Minato shrugged.

"That was then," Kushina said. "This is now."

"What insightful words," he raised his eyebrows, pulling her close to steal a kiss.

"Mm, that's me," she giggled. "Insightful."

"Really?" Minato widened his eyes. "I was thinking more, impulsive, irrational, insane, illogica-"

He was interrupted by a punch straight to his shoulder, one that he could have blocked easily. The fact that he let her hit him was something in itself. Minato had pride, and his pride didn't allow him to let others to land hits on him. But Kushina was different.

"You're an idiot," she told him.

"Want to dance?" he asked suddenly.

"We have no music," Kushina rolled her eyes.

"We don't need music," Minato scoffed.

She got to her feet and pulled him up, and in the meadow, they began to dance. Wearing training clothes drenched with sweat, they danced to a tuneless but perfect song: love.

"You're ridiculously sweet sometimes," Kushina muttered.

"I try," Minato replied.

He pulled her closer for a second and looked at her.

"Will you marry me?" Minato smiled, his eyes twinkling.

He wondered what his little spitfire would say. She hadn't frozen or anything. They were still dancing, and she was as skillful as ever. Minato was almost getting worried, when a string of words came pouring from her mouth, accompanied by a devilish expression.

"Impulsive," she smirked. "Irrational, insane, illogical."

Minato knew her too well to take this as her first answer.

"Then again," she sighed, her smirk turning into a genuine smile. "Also impassioned, immaculate, incredible."

"I love you," Minato confessed for the thousandth time. "And I'm beginning to think it's slightly unhealthy."

"I love you too," Kushina replied. "And I'm going to marry you."

With a dramatic gesture, he dipped her and gracefully leaned down to plant a small kiss on her lips.

"I didn't want to ruin the moment," Kushina told him. "But I am NOT unhealthy!"

With that, he received a punch to his other shoulder. The tiny flare of pain was insignificant in comparison to the exhilaration Minato was feeling, so he didn't let it bother him. Instead, he pulled Kushina up suddenly, startling her. At feeling the hitch in her breath, he grinned. Before he had the chance, she put her mouth on his.

"Beat you to it," she teased.

"Maybe that was my plan all along," Minato raised his eyebrows mischievously.

Kushina felt that it wasn't too bad of a plan, so she let him off without a punch.


End file.
